Pure Darkness: Shishimaru Genbu trains Echo Uchiha
War. It was in the air in the present, and a dark haired figure who had expected the international violence dropped from a vortex in the sky, as always in a random location. The young ninja, Echo Uchiha, looked around to soon notice he was in a dark, sinister looking base that obviously belonged to someone truly evil. He almost smiled in admiration but was cut short by a barrage of bizzare ninja from every direction. He sighed as he whirled around in a kick, knocking one of them's feet out from underneath and killing them by slamming their skull into the ground. He spun his head around to scan about twenty to thirty more assailants all about to strike him, he lashed out in amazingly swift and graceful strikes, well, if you could see them. He sliced one in through the stomach, spilling his vitals. Recoiling from that attack he landed his heel on the nose of another ninja, continuing upwards with might until his nose had punctured his brain, killing him as well. Several swordsmen had managed to get in range to impale Echo and all tried at once, their blades meeting at the end of the strike. But Echo had completely bent backwards and touched the intertwining blades with his finger, allowing him to channel enough demonic chakra into his attackers to completely demon possess them. They began to foam at the mouth and bent over on all fours as they charged the rest of their own ninjas and tore them apart, even killing those who were also possessed. One possessed swordsman remained, panting and laughing maniacally. Echo cruelly impaled him through the throat and looked around for an exit, donning the eyes of his horrifying Demon Sharingan. Suddenly, someone kicked Echo in the back of head, causing him to drop his sword, "What are you doing in my base, weakling?" said Shishimaru as he picked up Akujin and broke it in two, "Come at me if you wish to ever see the world again." Echo opened his hand as the Akujin reappeared in his hand as a whole, yet he still sheathed it. He didn't have to time to shake of the pain as he initiated his jutsu in mach speed. "Cursed Gale" He spoke ever calmly, although it seemed as though he was in deep thought. Winds began to gather and intertwine with demonic energy as they circled around the perimeter of the battlefield. Echo made a hand gesture and the wind focused and hurled towards Shishimaru, destined to kill. Shishimaru put both his arms out to the sides, making the winds miss him completely, "Really!" roared Shishimaru. The winds indeed missed him and circled around behind him. "Perfect." Murmured Echo. "Blade Of Amaterasu." His blade instantly illuminated with the dark flames of his Demon Immortal Amaterasu. He held it outwards and caught the unholy flames in the gale, completely surrounding Shishimaru. Holding his fingers upwards the flames rose to the roof. "Okibitama Gusoku!" roared Shishimaru as he created two suits of armor mode of white fire that then sucked up the wind and flames. Then, Shishimaru pointed two of his fingers forward and the two warriors flew toward Echo and then they dissipated into a torrent of black smoke spinning around Echo, "Kneel before me!" roared Shishimaru. Echo flipepd his sword in his hand and stabbed it into the ground, activating his Whisper Of Hell jutsu, dispelling the smoke with undead force. For the first time ever Echo was actually interested in his opponent. "Do know anything about a war coming? I sense anger brewing from several sources." "I'm going to start and win that war!" roared Shishimaru as he put one of his fingers forward preparing to kill Echo, "No matter what anyone does!"